


Unraveling symbols

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aurors, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Potterlock, mycroft is dead in this universe, talking about death, talking about grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “It’s been over a year, you’d think I’d have processed it all by now.”“It was difficult, Lestrade. You lost your teammates. Anyone would need time to recover from that.”“You didn’t.” It was out of his mouth before he knew it. He looked up at Sherlock with shock and shame, seeing the stiffness in the man’s body language. He wanted to take it back, mentally cursing himself but Sherlock focused on the parchment in front of him instead, his voice level when he spoke again.“I’ll look further into the symbol, something about it isn’t quite right."------Greg doesn't think before he speaks but he can't let Sherlock go without explaining himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece started with a prompt line on SoPrompt on Tumblr ' I had a rough night.' It's been a while since I wrote some Potterlock and the universe is fascinating to me so this came out. The title is a bit weird but I couldn't come up with another one.

“You look horrible, Lestrade.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Sherlock. **I had a rough night.** ” Greg tried to stifle a yawn as he got out of his robes and sat down in front of Sherlock. He hadn’t seen his bed at all last night and now he was back at the office again and it wasn’t even 7 AM. He craved for a nice, long shower and a decent night's sleep but that didn’t seem likely to happen today. 

 

“The Silvan case? Did you stay there the whole night?” Sherlock asked, flicking his wand and Greg nearly moaned when a teapot and two cups appeared. The nutty smell of the Hojicha Tea made his body relax just a fraction and he gave a grateful smile to Sherlock as the cup landed gently in front of him. 

 

“Yeah, the Ministry is taking it very seriously, I couldn’t skip out. Had to give a half-dozen interviews, all saying the same thing.” Greg let out a sigh of contentment when he took the first sip. The temperature and taste were just right and he closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the tea run down to his stomach. 

 

“That you have nothing?” 

 

“That we have nothing! Not a damn thing!” Greg grumbled, wrapping his hands around the cup to try and warm up. They had warming spells but that never really did the trick. Merlin, he really wanted a shower!

 

“Tell me you had better luck down here? Did you find anything that could help us?” Greg gestured towards the desk, taking in all the stacks of parchment, the boxes of viles, the different feathers. How Sherlock got any work done this way was beyond Greg’s comprehension but the man almost always got results. Some of Greg’s co-workers still weren’t happy with Sherlock being here, the Holmes family name always leaving a dark mark behind, but Sherlock had proven his worth and loyalty ten times over in Greg’s eyes. If it hadn’t been for Sherlock, Greg would have had more than a scar left over from the battle, probably would have been killed by Ianira’s curse. 

 

“The magic is very old, Lestrade. I have to admit, I haven’t seen anything like it before.” Sherlock whispered, looking at the documents before him like they’d personally offended him. “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t useful. See this symbol here?” 

 

Greg squinted his eyes, trying to recognize anything in the symbol shown to him but it looked like a black blur. He lifted his head up in question, shrugging a shoulder when Sherlock tapped on it again. 

 

“Oh c’mon, Lestrade! The staff? The symbol of life behind it with the snake wrapped around it? It’s Moriarty!” Sherlock took his wand, tapping on the image once and it came to life before Greg’s eyes, floating above the desk. Greg’s eyes went wide as he finally recognized it, his stomach cramping up. Some night he still saw those dark, lifeless eyes, watching him as he slept and Greg always woke up in cold sweat, a terrified scream ready on his lips. 

 

“That can’t be right, Sherlock. We- we killed him.” Greg whispered, shivers running down his spine as he looked at the symbol. “We killed him. He can’t be back.” 

 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock flicked his wand, the symbol disappearing and Greg blinked as two hands cradled his face, green-blue eyes observing him closely. “It’s okay, Lestrade. I shouldn’t have- My apologies.” 

 

Greg took a few deep breaths in and out, focusing on Sherlock’s face. It was embarrassing really, this strong reaction to a dead man. Moriarty had been dead for over a year but his actions still had very real consequences. The man had been a monster, sowing fear and delivering pain to anyone who got in his way. It had taken months for Greg’s team to catch him and some of his best colleges had lost their lives capturing him. Sally. Andrew. Thinking about them now made Greg’s heart bleed, still blaming himself for not being able to save them. To protect them. 

 

“Lestrade?” Sherlock frowned, one of his hands moving to stroke his hair and Greg closes his eyes, heart racing inside him. He swallowed a few times, lifting his hand up to place it over Sherlock’s before opening his eyes. He forced out a small smile, nodding his head at Sherlock’s unspoken question and only then did the man let go of him, sitting back down in his chair. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize, Lestrade. I should have known-” 

 

“It’s been over a year, you’d think I’d have processed it all by now.” Greg ground out, angry with himself. He took another sip of tea, not able to meet Sherlock’s knowing gaze. He still didn’t know how the man did it, Sherlock wasn’t an Empath, Greg had checked, but for some reason, Sherlock always knew what was going on in his head. Most days it was actually a blessing, you didn’t have to hide with Sherlock, didn’t have to put on a brave face when you felt like crap but, in moments like these, Greg sometimes wished Sherlock wasn’t as well seeing.

 

“It was difficult, Lestrade. You lost your teammates. Anyone would need time to recover from that.”

 

“You didn’t.” It was out of his mouth before he knew it. He looked up at Sherlock with shock and shame, seeing the stiffness in the man’s body language. He wanted to take it back, mentally cursing himself but Sherlock focused on the parchment in front of him instead, his voice level when he spoke again. 

 

“I’ll look further into the symbol, something about it isn’t quite right. I felt it when I tapped on it to project it to you, an energy in the spell that isn’t normally there. I’ll ask Molly if-”

 

“Sherlock.” Greg leaned forward, placing his hand on Sherlock’s, frowning when he felt how cold it was. He must have missed it before, being too wrapped up in his own fears and nightmares to notice. He squeezed the man’s hand, trying to catch his eyes and Sherlock let out a sigh before meeting his gaze. “I shouldn’t have said that. I know better. I’m sorry.”

 

His heart clenched at Sherlock’s closed off expression. It hadn’t been easy to get to know the man. Sherlock was brass and very private, having a hard time letting other people in. It didn’t help that everyone seemed to know something about the Holmes family but instead of checking the facts, just assumed the worst. After the battle with Moriarty, Sherlock had earned some credit but many people hadn’t liked how he’d handled the aftermath. Instead of growing closer together, bounding over a shared bad experience, Sherlock had taken a break. Not speaking with anyone, ignoring owls, not opening the door when Greg showed up at his flat. It had worried Greg, wondering how and if Sherlock was coping. 

 

“It’s fine, Lestrade. Let’s get back to work, shall we?” Sherlock pulled his hand out of Greg’s, shuffled some parchment before taking a quill and writing some notes down. Greg couldn’t stop a sigh, running a hand through his hair before looking at Sherlock again who was still pretending to be working. 

 

“You don’t make it easy you know?” Greg whispered, tiredness seeping into his bones as Sherlock’s eyes shot up to his. “I’m trying to apologize for being an arse. It doesn’t work when you don’t listen to me.”

 

“I listened. You said you were sorry and I said it was fine.” Sherlock’s voice was cold when he responded and Greg shook his head, placing a hand on the documents Sherlock was ruffling with. 

 

“It’s not fine, Sherlock. I know how difficult it was for you, after the battle. You- you lost someone too and-”

 

“Can we not talk about it?” Sherlock interrupted, a tense quality to his voice as he blinked his eyes a few times, his gaze directed at the table. 

 

“Have you talked about it?” Greg asked, only crossing his arms when Sherlock gave him that ‘don’t be daft’ look. He’d gotten used to those by now and he raised an eyebrow, not backing off from the topic. 

 

“Why should I talk about it?” 

 

“You lost your brother, Sherlock. In battle. Lost him at the hand of an enemy who’d been taunting you for months! Anyone would need time to deal with that.” Greg leaned forward, uncrossing his arms to try and touch Sherlock but the man moved just enough to be out of reach. His expression turned hard when he looked at Greg, his voice distant and cold, making Greg shiver. 

 

“Haven’t you heard, Lestrade? I don’t have emotions. I’m a robot. Only good enough for making deductions and solving cases.”

 

“Sherlock, that’s not-” Greg started to say but Sherlock got up, knocking over his chair and with one flick of his wand he collected everything from the desk between them, clutching it in his arms like a lifeboat. His eyes were stormy, opening his mouth to say something but then snapped it shut, walking past Greg and towards the door. It all happened so fast that by the time Greg got up and went after him Sherlock had rounded the corner and was heading towards the exit of the building. 

 

“Sherlock, wait!” Greg ran after him, ignoring the stares and whispers from his fellow Auror’s, cursing as he stepped onto the pavement and saw Sherlock apparate. He cursed again, running a hand through his hair as he weighed his options. Going after Sherlock was easy, he’d been to the man’s flat before and could easily apparate on his doorstep. He just wasn't sure if Sherlock would let him in. What could he even say? It was his fault the man had left, rubbing his nose into Sherlock’s private business. 

 

_ Idiot. _

 

He wasted another 5 seconds and then made up his mind, apparating to Sherlock’s flat. Welcome or not, Sherlock was his friend and he’d upset him. He had to try to make it right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes to Sherlock’s flat to try and make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you back again. Enjoy!

“You really don’t know when to drop something, do you? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

 

“Left a note for the Chief. Said I had a new lead to investigate.” 

 

“And what happens when the Chief asks about the new lead?” 

 

“Then I’ll deal with it. Sherlock, can I come inside? Please?” Greg rubbed over his chest as he waited for Sherlock to decide, the cold winter days always made his scar act up and being above for almost 24 hours didn’t help either. He felt beyond tired, rubbing his stinging eyes. He heard Sherlock let out a sigh and then he was allowed inside. His body shivered as the warm air of the flat wrapped around him and Sherlock flicked his wand, the fire in the fireplace intensifying. 

 

“Sherlock, I-”

 

“Do you want something to eat?”

 

“Sorry?” Greg asked, taking off his outer robes before sitting down on the sofa that was closest to the fireplace. Sherlock rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow when Greg didn’t answer. 

 

“You haven’t eaten anything decent since yesterday 10 AM.”

 

“How do you know-”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Lestrade. Food. Yes or no?”

 

“Y-Yes, please. Food would be great actually.” Now that Sherlock had mentioned it, Greg noticed how empty his stomach felt, he rubbed over his belly, eyes going around the flat as he heard Sherlock working in the kitchen. He’d been here a few time before and it always relaxed him. Something about all the parchment, books, empty cups and potion vials made him feel at home and there was always something new to look at. This morning it was a skull on the mantelpiece and Greg frowned, walking towards it to have a closer look. 

 

“It’s a Hungarian Horntail skull. Got it from a friend.” 

 

Greg jumped when he heard Sherlock behind him, seeing the spark of amusement in the man’s eyes. Greg looked at the skull again, taking in all the lines and indents. Sherlock came up next to him, pointing at a spot between the eyes. 

 

“That’s where the curse hit him. He didn’t stand a chance, poor thing.”

 

“Not so sure about the poor thing part.” Greg mumbled, rubbing his shoulder absently as he turned to look at Sherlock. From this close, Greg noticed the lines around the man’s eyes, the paleness of his cheeks and he wondered when Sherlock had last slept. 

 

“Just because we don’t understand something doesn’t mean it’s evil. Food’s ready.” Sherlock patted the skull before turning around and going back to the kitchen. The smells reaching Greg’s nose made his stomach growl and Sherlock couldn’t stop a smile from forming as they sat down to eat. 

 

“You’re eating?” Greg asked, ignoring Sherlock’s ‘don’t be an idiot’ look as he took the first bit of his eggs with bacon. He couldn’t stop a content moan as the eggs melted on his tongue and he noticed Sherlock blinking a few times, watching him with an expression Greg couldn’t figure out. 

 

“This is really good. Really good. Thank you.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Sherlock spoke softly, watching Greg eat with intense focus. He tried to ignore it, enjoying his breakfast but it felt awkward, eating alone like this with Sherlock watching him so closely. 

 

“Can you please eat something too? It’s just- you know, a bit weird.” Greg gestured between them, taking another slice of bread. Sherlock frowned but then stood up to fill a plate for himself, gesturing to Greg if he wanted more. 

 

“Please. I’m starving.”

 

“I can tell,” Sherlock smirked, dumping the last of the eggs on Greg’s place, refilling his tea before starting on his own breakfast. He took tiny bites, chewing slowly as if he wanted to savor the taste and something in Greg’s heart turned as he saw Sherlock eat. 

 

“Our case must be really bad if you’re eating.” 

 

“I can only ignore my body for so long, Lestrade. Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to solve the case.”

 

“Sherlock, I’m-”

 

“Can we not do this?” Sherlock glanced at Greg for a second before focusing on his food again, picking at the last of his bacon and eggs. Greg cleared his throat, placing his fork down before taking a sip of his perfectly brewed tea. He stared at the top of Sherlock’s head as the man did his best to ignore him. They both weren’t good at talking. Least of all about difficult topics and Sherlock’s brother Mycroft was the most difficult of all. 

 

“I don’t see you as a robot.” 

 

Sherlock snapped his head up and Greg gave a small smile. 

 

“I don’t just see you as a means to an end, Sherlock. Yes, your magical skills and knowledge are impressive but you’re more than that. You’re my friend.” Greg let out a breath as Sherlock sat perfectly still, his fork still in hand as he looked almost through Greg. “I know it’s none of my business but I do worry about you, Sherlock. The battle with Moriarty hurt us all and if you ever- if you ever feel the need to talk, I- Well, I’m here. If- if you want.”

 

Greg’s face felt on fire by the time he’d finished, daring a look at Sherlock as the seconds ticked on. Sherlock was still sitting the same as before, holding his fork in hand, blinking his eyes rapidly. Greg reached for his tea, clearing his throat before taking a sip, growing worried when Sherlock still didn’t move. 

 

“Sherlock? Okay, that’s getting a bit scary now.”  Greg gently touched Sherlock’s hand, the one not holding the fork and it snapped the man out of his thoughts, the fork dropping on the table as Sherlock looked at him. 

 

“A friend.”

 

“Sorry?” Greg leaned back in his chair but Sherlock closed his mouth, shaking his head when Greg raised an eyebrow in question. His heart skipped a beat when Sherlock quickly looked down, a blush starting on his cheeks and Greg wanted to get up and wrap the man in a hug. 

 

“Of course you are my friend, Sherlock. You- you literally saved my life. How can we not be friends?” 

 

“You’re not indebted to me, Lestrade. You don’t have to act nice.” Sherlock’s voice sounded off as he said it, gathering up the breakfast plates and turning his back to Greg. It took a few seconds for Greg to catch on, standing up and stopping next to Sherlock’s side, trying to make the man look at him. 

 

“I’m not acting, Sherlock.” He gently touched the man’s shoulders, noticing how Sherlock tensed for a second or two before relaxing, turning his head to meet Greg’s gaze. “You know I’m not. Just look. Deduce.” 

 

Greg held his breath as Sherlock's eyes went over his face. He still didn’t fully understand how Sherlock did it but after a moment Sherlock’s eyes went wider and Greg nodded, sliding his hand down the man’s arm to take his hand. 

 

“Lestrade, I-”

 

“Don’t worry, Sherlock. We can be just like before. Having you in my life is the most important. If you want to be just friends then-”

 

“No.” Sherlock’s cheeks turned red as he blurted it out, holding onto Greg’s hand as if he was afraid the man would apparate any second now. 

 

“No?” Greg whispered, his heart going a mile a minute as Sherlock blinked his eyes, cheeks turning darker as he shook his head. Greg brought his other hand up, carefully stroking Sherlock's heated cheek, smiling brightly at the man when their eyes met. 

 

“Can I kiss you, Sherlock?” 

 

Greg waited with bated breath for Sherlock to answer, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest when Sherlock answered with a soft yes. He let out a sigh when their lips touched, stepping forward to change the angle of their kiss and deepen it. He felt Sherlock melt into it, making a soft sound as their tongues explored each other and Greg felt lightheaded by the time they parted. 

 

“That was-”

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Okay?” Greg frowned, looking into Sherlock’s eyes before bringing his hand up and stroking the man’s cheek gently. “It was more than just okay sweetheart. Trust me.” Greg smiled, leaning forward to kiss Sherlock again. 

 

“I could kiss you all day.” 

 

“Then why don’t you?” Sherlock asked, his voice low and husky and the sound went straight to Greg’s cock. He pulled Sherlock close, making the man moan as they kissed again, Greg’s fingers running through Sherlock’s curls, pulling it lightly as the kiss deepened. Sherlock practically melted into it, arms wrapped around Greg like he never wanted to let the man go, quickly picking up what drove Greg crazy with desire. Greg was half hard by the time he gasped for air, Sherlock’s tiny smirk adding to the fire in his groin. 

 

“We do have a case to solve.” Greg sighed, playing with one of Sherlock’s curls. He didn’t want to stop, not at all, but he also couldn’t ignore the fact that people were counting on him and his team. He looked at Sherlock, wanting to kiss the man senseless again. Sherlock looked so young and somehow vulnerable, how he watched Greg with big eyes, his body leaning into Greg’s caresses. “But I wish we didn’t, Sunshine. I really wished we didn’t.”

 

“So you-” Sherlock stopped, biting his lip as his face flamed up, eyes not able to stay focused on Greg. 

 

“So I, what Sherlock?” Greg took hold of Sherlock’s hand, squeezing it when the man didn’t respond. “Sherlock?”

 

“So you want to kiss me again? After- after we solve this case?” By now Sherlock was looking at the ground, his cheeks a nice pink and Greg had to fight the urge to just pick the man up in his arms and apparate them to bed. Instead, he carded through Sherlock’s hair, smiling brightly when the man lifted up his head. 

 

“I want to kiss you for the rest of my life, Sunshine.” Greg pulled Sherlock closer, letting out a content sigh when their lips met. “But first we  _ do  _ need to solve this case. Okay?”

 

“Spoilsport.” Sherlock pouted and Greg let out a laugh as he pushed Sherlock away from him. 

 

“Come on, let’s work on that symbol. The sooner we’ve figured this all out, the sooner I can kiss you again.” 

 

“Wait,  you mean you’re not going to kiss me till I’ve solved this case.” Sherlock grabbed Greg by the elbow, giving him puppy eyes. Greg came closer, his lips only inches from Sherlock’s, smirking when he pulled back just when Sherlock was about to lean in. 

 

“That’s exactly what I mean, Sunshine. So better get to it.” Greg winked when Sherlock started protesting, going to the desk and taking a stack of parchment before sitting down. Sherlock grumbled for a few seconds more before giving up and taking a stack of his own. 

 

They solved the case by the end of the day. 

 

The end. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and see you with the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> See you at the next and last chapter.


End file.
